Summer At The Grangers
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Simply put: Harry spends the summer with the Grangers. And things start to happen that catches both of them off guard.
1. Chapter One The Year End Feast

**Summer At The Grangers**

**Summary:**

Simply put: Harry spends the summer with the Grangers. And things start to happen that catches both of them off guard.

**Disclaimer:** 'Kay, as you know, I don't own HP characters. I own the plot though.. That's pretty much it.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Year End Feast**

The Great Hall was flooded with students having their last dinner before heading home. As usual the place was filled with excited chattering and noises of food being chewed. Harry sat beside Ron, looking around. Where was Hermione? He hadn't seen her come down. Sighing, he nudged Ron. Ron simply ignored him as he grabbed for a chicken leg and instantly shoved it in his mouth. Harry nudged him again, a little harder than the last. Ron, his mouth full, said something Harry didn't understand, thus causing Harry to nudge him again.

"Will you quit that? I'm trying to eat here," Ron looked annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes. Harry nudged him again just to annoy him. "Bugger off will you!"

"Where's Hermione," Harry asked ignoring Ron's statement. "I haven't seen her since our lesson."

"So? I'm busy, come back later." Ron replied. He glared at Neville who sat across him. Neville was reaching for the piece of chicken. Ron let out a low growl. Slowly, Neville drew back his hand as Ron's shot forward to seize the last remaining chicken leg.

"Do you think she's alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Wilf you shuf fup?" Ron said, his mouth full of food. Harry turned away, disgusted.

"You can be such a pig," Harry mumbled. Just then, Hermione came in. she took a seat beside Neville. Harry smiled and greeted her.

"Ron, if you don't slow down, you'll end up choking to death," Hermione shook her head as she reached for some bread. "_Honestly_."

Ron took a drink out of his cup. "Yeah, well I'm starved. So why don't you go on and leave me alone. Both of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry who seemed to be staring at her. She blushed slightly. She didn't understand why but she'd been feeling different around him this year. His presence just simply caused her to be so clumsy. She had a clue of what was making her this way, but she was in denial. She really couldn't be falling for her best friend. He was like a brother to her.

"Alright Harry?" she asked.

"Erm, yeah," Harry looked away. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just putting my stuff away," she replied. She reached for some pudding. "Ron! Let go! It's—I got it first so let go!" she was struggling to pull out the cup of pudding from Ron's strong hands. He was glaring at her like she was a hunter off to take away his young. "Ron! Let go of the—Oh fine have it."

Harry found himself staring at Hermione again. He had found himself focusing on her lips. She seemed to be speaking but didn't hear a thing. Just then an owl flew down and dropped a letter onto her lap. She quickly opened it, and by the time she'd finished reading it, she was wearing a grin on her face.

"Harry! Harry!" she waved a hand in front of him to pull him out his reverie. Harry tried his best not to look embarrassed. She held up the letter, still grinning. "Mum says you guys can stay at my place over the summer!"

Ron actually stopped eating. "Oh, well I can't come. We're all going to Italy. Mum says she's never been before. Dad reckoned she'd like it there."

Hermione's grin softened. She looked at Harry. "How about you?"

Harry would have given anything to go spend the summer with her, but knowing his uncle, he'd probably refuse. "I don't know, I'd have to ask Uncle Vernon first," he sighed. "But that could takes days…"

"Don't worry, mum's already called them and asked. She says they seemed not very nice."

Harry was confused. "But… How'd they get my phone—"

"I asked you for it didn't I? We were in the common room remember? Well anyway, mum says it's all right. You're coming straight over. You don't have to go back this summer."

Harry liked the sound of that. He didn't have to see Dudley's ugly face, or Aunt Petunia's horse like teeth, and Uncle Vernon's pig like face. After a while the food began to clear away. Harry watched bewildered as Ron tried to shove everything he could into his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh, even Hermione joined in.

"No! I'm still hungry! I'm still hungry!" Ron whined. He looked about ready to cry. He sighed and stood up. Everyone was already filing out the door.

It wasn't until the train ride home that Harry began to feel nervous. He really didn't know Hermione's parents that well. What if he ended up making them think that he was some sort of oddball? What if he said something they didn't like? He had no idea how to react to them. Also, another frightening thought struck him. If he was spending the summer with Hermione, he was bound to be spending it reading and studying. Before he knew it, they were back at platform nine and three quarters.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you guys next year," Ron said as he bid them goodbye. "I'll write when we get there!"

Harry waved goodbye and soon all the Weasley's had gone. They stepped out from the barrier and sat on a bench. Hermione checked her watch and looked around.

"My parents are always a bit late," she said reassuringly. She saw the worried expression he was wearing. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'll be alright." But he knew that was lie. After a while, the Grangers had shown up and Harry was following them to their car. Then he remembered at he barely had enough clothes. "Um, Hermione," he said. "I haven't got any stuff with me."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of it," she said. "Now come on." She took hishand and pulled him into the car. Harry shrugged and got in next to her. At least he didn't have to be around the Dursleys. That was the best thing of all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Oooh another story from me lol sorry but I'm on a frenzy here. The stupid plot bunny will not leave me alone. Anywayz, I am aware that I've got another story going, but no worries, I'll get that finished. Promise. Oh and don't forget to review! Thanks! _

**MauderWormtail89**


	2. Chapter Two A Different Hermione

**Chapter Two – A Different Hermione**

Soon after leaving the station, Harry found that they were pulling into the driveway of a newly painted house. It was a small two-story house that was painted a light red color. Beside the front steps were two flowerbeds full of lovely colorful flowers and on the deck was one of those porch swings.

Hermione got out of the car followed by a rather nervous Harry. He helped Mr. Granger with their trunks while Hermione went inside with her mother. She looked extremely glad to be home.

"Follow me Harry," Mr. Granger said as he led Harry upstairs. They stopped in front of a door. Harry was led inside of what seemed to be an extra room. In the far corner were a desk and a bookshelf. On the floor were several boxes that hadn't seemed to be open in a very long time. Mr. Granger put down Hermione's trunk and Harry his.

"Thanks for inviting me to stay at your home Mr. Granger," Harry said. He relaxed a little as Mr. Granger gave him a warm smile.

"It's not a problem," he replied, "not a problem at all. Hermione's told us so much about how great and amazing you are."

Harry felt himself going a little red. Just then, Hermione appeared at the door. She'd changed from her jeans to a pair of short shorts and a tight pink shirt. She smiled at Harry, who seemed to be staring at her like she was a stranger, and got some of her clothes from her trunk.

"Come on Harry," she said asking him to follow.

Harry followed Hermione down to her room. He couldn't believe that this was his best friend. He was very used to her in pants and sweaters, not short shorts and tight shirts. He looked around her room in awe. It looked so ordinary. The inside was painted a light yellow. On the walls hung posters of cats, dogs, and celebrities. Beside her bed was a small shelf full of CDs. Near the window was a desk full of pictures and beside it was a rather small bookshelf.

"Have a seat," she gestured to her desk chair.

Harry took a seat still feeling shocked. He waited for Hermione to finish putting her clothes away.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked as soon as she was finished.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm alright," Harry replied. "Hermione thanks again."

"Don't worry about it Harry! Come on, we've got a couple hours before dinner."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Harry remained silent as she took him outside and soon they were a block away from her house.

"Hermione," Harry said as he noticed that she hadn't said anything to her parents, "you didn't—"

"They don't mind," she said, "I always take walks before dinner. Thought we'd go to the park."

"Oh," replied Harry. It was the only thing he could think of to say when he realized that she was still holding his hand. He began to blush.

He'd held her hand so many times before but it felt different now. It was… It wasn't exactly uncomfortable… He was just now very much aware that his best friend was a girl; a very pretty girl and he was holding her hand.

As soon as they reached the park, Hermione let go of Harry's hand (much to his regret) and ran to the swings. Harry had never seen her act so… Carefree. He was used to her sophisticated ways. He took the swing beside her and stared at her. She was very high up in the air already. Slowly, he began to swing.

To his surprise, Hermione was singing as she swung. Harry nearly fell off his swing because of what he'd just heard.

"You fill me up when I'm alone… I can't take my eyes off you," she sung softly. She glanced at Harry and smiled.

Harry couldn't stop himself. "You're singing!" he exclaimed. Oh if Ron were there he'd be bursting out with laughter since this was such a un Hermione-ish thing to do.

Hermione jumped from the swing. She shrugged at his comment. Harry attempted to jump off too but fell flat on his face. Hermione quickly helped him up.

"I didn't know you sang," Harry blinked at her as they headed home. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What else don't I know about you?"

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Before he could ask what she meant, she'd took off running.

"Last one there is a big ugly troll!" she called over her shoulder as she laughed.

This really was a different Hermione. Harry blinked. He watched her run, her brown hair flying behind her. He wasn't going to complain about her sudden change; in fact he kind of liked this new Hermione. His heart pounding, he took off after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Oooh I updated this story and the other story... Do you know what that says about me? I have NO life! Lol. Oh well it's alright. Soon I'll have to start work and won't get to update as much so don't hate me cuz I haven't got anything else to do than update my stories lol. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I see some of my old reviewers are back hahahaha awesome! Hope you like the story. Oh and the setting of this story is in the summer after their third year! Yesh, third year, it's sort of an AU thing cuz uhmm yeah anyway this is long so byebye!_

**MarauderWormtail89**


	3. Chapter Three Dinner

**Chapter Three – Dinner**

After their quick race (Harry lost) Hermione and Harry sat at the table waiting for dinner. Harry had to stop himself from drooling when Mrs. Granger set down a plate of pork chops on the table with a bowl of salad and bread.

"Eat up Harry," Mr. Granger said as he licked his lips.

Harry ate like he'd never eaten before. He had seconds, thirds and was the only one who seemed to like the bread. There was one pork chop left and he was still surprisingly hungry. He reached over for the fork but Mr. Granger had grabbed it.

Not thinking clearly, Harry grabbed the fork out of Mr. Granger's hand. Hermione giggled as Mrs. Granger watched with amusement.

"Let go," Harry grunted as he yanked back the fork again.

"Gimme," Mr. Granger replied

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

They were so busy arguing they hadn't noticed that Hermione had reached over and took the last pork chop.

"Ha!" Harry said triumphantly but Mr. Granger had grabbed the fork again. "Oh fine, I'm not so hungry now anyway."

Mr. Granger licked his lips again and went to take the last pork chop… only it was gone.

"Wha—But—Aw," Mr. Granger sighed.

Everyone laughed but stopped short when Hermione let out a rather loud burp. Harry, who was drinking water at the time, forgot he had water in his mouth and sprayed it all over the table. He was choking and laughing at the same time.

"Hermione," her mother frowned.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Sorry mum."

After dinner, Harry was shooed away from the kitchen when he offered to help clean up.

"Really Mrs. Granger, I—"

"Nonsense Harry!" she said for the third time. "Why don't you go ask Hermione where you'll be sleeping?"

Surrendering, Harry went upstairs to Hermione's room. This time there was a rather small bed right beside hers and she was putting a pillow and blanket on it. She looked up at him. She immediately lost her balance.

Harry quickly lunged forward, catching her just in time.

"You alright?" he asked. Hermione stared at him for a moment. She tried not to blush.

"Yes, I'm alright," she said in a whisper. "I know that this might be a little… Weird, but the extra room is packed and mum has a thing with people sleeping on the sofa. I—"

"I don't mind," Harry said quickly.

"Right then."

They stood facing each other, not quite sure what to do next.

"Want to er…" Hermione looked at her socks. "Sit on the porch swing for a while?" she was getting redder and redder.

Harry blinked. "Sure."

As he'd hoped, Hermione took his hand again and led him out onto the deck.


	4. Chapter Four Incidents

**Chapter Four – Incidents**

They spent their time on the swing talking about school, which changed to songs and ordinary things in the muggle world. Once again Harry couldn't help but feel he didn't know his best friend at all. He learned that she loved music and sometimes it soothed her when she was sad about something. It was as if she was completely different person, which of course, Harry didn't mind. He liked her just the same. After their conversation, they were asked to turn in. Mr. Granger pointed out the washroom in case Harry had to use it during the middle of the night and laid down some rules. After all, they were sleeping in the same room.

"No hanky-panky," Mr. Granger had said before shutting the door.

Soon the room was engulfed with darkness. Harry couldn't see a thing. It was completely dark except for the small light seeping through the door from the hall and the window. He didn't seem to mind for he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't understand why, but her heart was pounding in her chest. She was worried that Harry might be able to hear it. She tried not to laugh as she heard light snoring. She turned over to sneak a glance at Harry.

_Aw, _she thought smiling to herself. _He looks so cute… what am I saying? Cute… Well… yes he is, but this is Harry. _She shook her head. Cute indeed. She couldn't seem to get her eyes to move. They were stuck on his illuminated face. He looked so huggable at the moment.

She sighed. She was so happy he was spending the summer with her. She was even glad the Ron had to go away for the summer leaving just the two of them alone. She yawned and went to turn back the other way but ended up landing on top of Harry. She let out a scream when Harry let out a yell.

"AHH! AHH! Whose there!" he sat up looking around, his green eyes wide with fear.

Hermione quickly tried to stand but fell on him again.

"Oh… Shoot," she said, she'd suddenly got tangled in the sheets.

"AHH! RAPE!" Harry yelled without thinking. "GET OFF ME!"

A hand clamped down over his mouth. Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"Harry! It's me!" she hissed. "Relax will you! You'll wake up mum and dad!"

"Her-Hermione?" he stammered. "What… What are you doing!"

She finally stood up and climbed back up her bed. "It's not what you're thinking, that's for sure. _Honestly. _I rolled the wrong way." She replied.

"Oh… I thought for a minute you were… " He trailed off. He was glad it was dark because he was sure he was very red.

An odd silence filled the room. Hermione too was thankful for the darkness for hiding the embarrassed look on her face. She felt like such a fool. Though, the whole thing seemed to be quite funny. She turned the other away and tried to get some sleep.

Harry slowly got out of bed. He had to use the bathroom. He opened the door and glanced at Hermione. He had a feeling she was smiling. He yawned as he stepped out of the room. Now, what had Mr. Granger said? He mentioned the door to the bathroom was only… How many doors? One? Two? Or maybe, it was three. Shrugging, he tried the first door. It was the extra room.

_It must be the third door_, he thought as he grabbed for the knob. As soon as he opened it, he wished he hadn't.

"Ooh, that tickles…" a woman's voice said.

He'd opened the wrong door. This was Hermione's parent's room!

"Hehe," said the voice that belonged to Mr. Granger. Just then he seemed to have realized the door was slightly ajar. So had Mrs. Granger.

"AHH!" they both yelled. Harry quickly shut the door and ran to the last door at the end of the hall.

He stood with his back against the door. At least he found her parent's room. He groped around for a light switch and was relieved to find that he was now in fact in the bathroom. He washed his face and did his business. He turned crimson when he saw that Mr. Granger was waiting for him in the hall. He looked very embarrassed.

"Er… Hello Harry," he said. "Now, I know you didn't—"

"I was looking for the bathroom. Honest! I didn't know you were—"

"No, no it's alright. You just gave us a little… scare. Yes that's all. Let's just pretend that… it never happened. Shall we?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes."

"Good lad." Mr. Granger smiled. "Now, off to bed with you."

Harry, still feeling like such a complete moron, walked back to Hermione's room to find that she was sitting up. She'd turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Harry avoided her eyes as he got into bed.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Harry got even redder. "I… Uh… Er… I don't want to talk about it," he said curtly. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself. He groaned. Not even one night and he'd managed to mess up already.

Hermione, for some odd reason, had begun to laugh. Harry, still feeling annoyed, grabbed his pillow and threw it at her.

"Hahaha—OW!" she glared at him as she threw it back.

Harry couldn't stop himself, he threw it back. Then, unexpectedly, Hermione jumped down from her bed and tried to smother him with the pillow. Laughing, he grabbed the pillow from her hands and she fell on top of him. Harry found himself staring into her lovely brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat and the hairs on his arms stood on end. They stared at each other, as if seeing something different in each other's eyes. It was as if they were meeting for the first time. Blushing, Hermione pushed herself off. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione?" his voice cracked.

"Good night Harry," she said quietly as she turned off the lamplight.

"Er… Yeah… Goodnight." He replied and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I've updated this one too just like the other one! Lol I love writing... Heh, anyways, thanks for reading and for those who've reviewed, thanks! And if you've read... don't forget to review! Thanks! )_

**_MarauderWormtail89_**


	5. Chapter Five The Mall

**Chapter Five – The Mall**

The next day, it seemed that nothing had ever happened the night before. Breakfast went very well. No one let out a loud burp, or fought over the food or spit out a beverage all over the table.

"So," Mrs. Granger said as she cleaned up. "What've you got planned today kids?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. What happened last night was still fresh on her mind. She looked away going a bit pink.

"Well, I figured Harry and I could go to the mall," Hermione said not looking at him.

"Yeah, I need some stuff," Harry, piped up. Then he remembered he had no money. "On second thought…"

Hermione, as if reading his mind, said, "Don't worry."

Harry looked at Hermione to ask what she'd meant by it, but she was gone. When she came back, she was already dressed. Soon, they were in the car with Mr. Granger. Harry had never really been to the mall before. The Dursleys never thought to bring him when they went.

"So Harry, what're you going to get?" Hermione asked.

"A toothbrush and some extra clothes," he replied. "But I haven't got any money to—"

"Like I said," Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"No, Hermione, you haven't—"

"Harry," she turned to him and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Sighing with frustration, Harry crossed his arms across his chest and slumped down onto his seat.

"There's no winning with you," he muttered.

Despite their argument in the car, Harry couldn't stay mad. He was just glad he was alone with her. They got Harry a toothbrush, some clothes and were now walking around.

"I've never really been to the mall before," he confessed.

Hermione shook her head. "You're relatives are so terrible!" she said angrily. "They deserve to be cursed!"

Harry laughed. "I love it when you get all steamed up about things." Realizing what he'd just said, he quickly avoided her eyes.

Hermione smiled and looked at her shoes. His comment seemed to make her quite giddy. She looked up just in time to see one of those photo booths. She quickly took Harry's hand and dragged him towards it.

"What— Hermione," Harry said. He frowned at the booth. "What's this?"

"Oh honestly! The way you're acting, it seems you're not even from here!" she replied. She pushed him in.

"But Hermione, there's only room for—" he was staring at her. She'd gone and sat on his lap. He couldn't help but blush. He remained silent as she put coins in the slots.

"Don't forget to smile!" she said as she struck a pose and a flash went off.

Harry didn't post at all as three other flashes went off. He was too shocked. Hermione slid off his lap, pulling him out. Their pictures emerged and Hermione took a look. Harry was staring at Hermione like he'd never seen her before. He knew she was quite out going but she was doing so many things that didn't seem like her he didn't know what to think.

"Tsk tsk," Hermione shook her head. "You're not smiling in any of these."

Harry didn't reply. He was startled when she pushed him in again and sat back down on his lap. As awkward as it was, Harry didn't really mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed this. This time, he actually struck poses with her and managed to make one or two funny faces. They out of the booth and took a look at the pictures.

In one picture, both of them were sticking out their tongues. The next one, they were both laughing hysterically. The third photo, they were leaning their heads against each other and smiling. The last photo, Hermione had her arms wrapped around him and she was kissing him on the cheek. They both looked a little pink in the face.

"Well, much better. Oh look, another copy… I must've accidentally asked for two," she murmured. She took the second print of photos and gave them to Harry. "There you go. Your own copy."

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

Next, Harry was dragged to a store, consisting of nothing but women's clothing. Harry was forced to sit on a chair as Hermione tried on endless varieties of clothes. Harry had never felt so bored. He completely forgot how bored he was when Hermione emerged from the fitting room.

She was wearing a rather silky emerald green dress. To Harry, she looked quite stunning. She looked so beautiful he began to choke on air because he'd forgotten how to breathe properly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

He could only manage to nod. After another hour of looking at clothes, they finally decided to head home.

Just as they stepped out of the entrance doors, a young girl met them who was just about their age.

"Hermione! Wow, it's been a while," she said as she gave Hermione a hug. Her eyes fell on Harry. "Ooh, is this your _boyfriend_?"

Hermione tried to surprise a giggle. "No, just a friend." She gestured to Harry. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Millie."

Harry shook Millie's hand. Hermione explained that Millie was an old friend.

"So, I was going to call, but I'm glad I caught you," she said. "Are you coming camping with us this year?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh, I completely forgot about that," she glanced at Harry, biting her lip. "Well… I… I don't know."

Harry looked around. "You should go. I can—"

"What? You're coming too!" millie said. "Hermione hasn't brought a guest ever! Come on, come along."

"I shouldn't—"

"Please Harry," she had taken his arm.

Harry smiled. "Well, okay. I suppose—"

"Great! See ya in a week!" Millie said. "Gotta run!"

Mr. Granger's honking car told them to come along and Hermione, still holding his arm, got into the car.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ooh, I updated this one too. This one's gunna be awhile because I'm still working on it, while my other one I've finished and only need one more chapter for it haha so yesh be patient, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

_**MarauderWormtail89**_


	6. Chapter Six Closer

**Chapter Six – Closer**

For once, Harry saw a bit of the old Hermione the following week. They were going camping in two days. They'd gotten everything ready and were just relaxing. Harry sat on the floor in Hermione's room listening to her CDs while Hermione sat on her bed reading.

To his surprise, Hermione came to sit beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said.

Harry lay on his back and looked up at her. He smiled at her as he continued to gaze at her. Lately he'd been staying up late trying to figure out just how he felt about her. He still couldn't quite figure it out.

"Just wonderin' what Ron's up to," Harry lied. To be honest, he was thinking of her. "He hasn't really given us any news."

"Probably having a great time," Hermione replied. As if she were in a trance, she reached out and took off his glasses. "Can I… Can I look at your eyes?"

Once again, Harry found himself having difficulty breathing. He gulped as she moved closer. He looked into her brown eyes, and then drifted down to her soft pink lips. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning up and moved closer to her. Soon, their foreheads were touching.

"Hermione," he was breathless.

"Yes… Harry?" she replied in the same tone of voice.

Before he could speak, the door opened and Mrs. Granger stood in the doorway. They moved away from each other quickly.

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, I just wanted to say that lunch is on the table," she said before leaving.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, their hearts pounding in their chests. With a quivering hand, she handed him back his glasses. Harry just stared at them.

"I'm er…" Hermione trailed off. "Do you… Do you want lunch?"

Harry remained silent. Hermione stood up and left the room, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

XxXxXxX

_I can't possibly be… No,_ Harry thought as he shampooed his hair. The last couple of days had been quite awkward between Hermione and him. At least he had camping to look forward to. They were leaving in less than a couple hours. _She is very pretty… _

Hermione was also thinking about what was going on between them. She was getting even more confused as she thought about it. Absent-mindedly, she opened the door to the bathroom.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

Hermione had pulled back the shower curtains unaware that someone was already in the shower. Though she knew she should've turned away, she was finding it rather quite difficult. She was frozen with shock and embarrassment.

"AHH!" Harry yelled again as he feebly tried to cover himself up. All he had was soap. "Hermione!"

She finally turned away. "I'm sorry! I'm—I didn't—Oh my—I'm sorry!" she ran out the door and into her room. "Why me?" she asked herself as she collapsed onto the bed.

Panting, Harry closed the shower curtains again.

_And I thought things couldn't get worse. _He resumed his shower, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

XxXxXxX

Before sundown, they were already getting into Millie's van. Next to Millie sat a dark haired boy who seemed very cozy with her. Harry and Hermione sat together in the back, not saying a word to each other.

Later on, the sun had finally submerged and was replaced by the round moon and bright stars. Millie and her companion were now fast asleep. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Erm… Hermione?" Harry made to reach out and told her hand, but decided against it.

She didn't look at him. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… Distant."

"Hmm."

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded, still looking out the window. Harry didn't so convinced. He scratched his head. He desperately wished he could make her feel better, but he wasn't exactly in high spirits himself. With a quivering and rather clammy hand, Harry took hers. She finally looked at him, rather startled.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice soft.

Hermione sighed. I'm just confused… About some things…"

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure things out sooner or later. You're a smart girl."

She gave him a faint smile before returning to look out the window. Wanting so much to comfort her, Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. To his surprise, he felt a little better now too.

They didn't know how it happened, but from that point on, they knew that they were now closer than they were before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay I know this chapter sucked so if I get flames that's okay. Lol.Hey, at least I updated. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Love them! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

_**MarauderWormtail89**_


	7. Chapter Seven Camping

**Chapter Seven – Camping**

They arrived at the campsite the next day in mid-afternoon. Yawning, they got out of the car to stretch. Things were back to normal again, but Harry didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad.

They found a nice spot and began to set up their tents. After a fair amount of struggling with tents, they decided to relax. The girls left to explore leaving the boys alone.

"So you're Harry," said the dark haired boy. "I'm Adam. I'm a friend of Hermione's. She talks about you all the time."

Harry blushed and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, she could never manage to stop. She says you're really amazing."

"Wow, I never knew she thought so highly of me…"

"She does. Now come on, let's go fishing."

Harry was handed a fishing rod and followed Adam down to the lake for a quiet time of fishing.

XxXxXxX

The four of them were sitting around the campfire roasting s'mores. Harry glanced at Hermione. She was deep in conversation with Millie. Maybe it was the lighting but he thought she'd never looked so lovely.

His thoughts were interrupted when they heard the snapping of twigs and rustling of bushes. Harry was quickly reminded of Dudley as a boy looking rather pudgy emerged from the bushes. Two skinny looking kids were following him. The boy walked over to Hermione and stared down at her.

"Hey, if it ain't frizz ball," he sneered. "Hey frizz ball."

Hermione ignored him. Harry looked around. Adam was staring at his s'more, Millie was staring at her feet and Hermione was looking around. Harry remained silent and watched them.

"Hey frizz ball, I'm talkin' to you," the boy glowered.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get very annoyed with the boy. His annoyance grew as the boy bend down and poked her.

"What's wrong? Too much frizz in your mouth?" he chuckled. The skinny boys beside him laughed like buffoons.

Millie, Adam and Hermione just kept still and quiet. Everyone jumped up when the boy shoved Hermione off the log. Adam and Millie rushed over. Harry glared at the boy who was now laughing is head off.

"Way to go," said one of them.

"Ruddy brilliant," said the other.

Anger swelled up inside him. His hands clenched into fists. The boy continued to laugh. It made him angrier when Adam and Millie said nothing. Hermione was standing up, brushing herself off. The boy poked her again.

"Stop it," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Now the boy had turned to Harry and scoffed. "Who's this?"

"Harry," Hermione was staring at him and shaking her head as if telling him not to do anything.

The boy laughed. "Frizz ball's got a boyfriend eh?" he poked Hermione again.

"Stop calling her that," Harry was now glowering. "Just stop it."

"What're you going to do about it?"

Harry's glare was getting more dangerous than it was before. "I'd get out of here if I were you."

"Why don't you go take a shower you slime ball," the boy was now in his face.

"Why don't you go back to your tent and stuff your face with doughnuts," Harry quipped.

Adam let out a snicker. Millie shook her head and Hermione was trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you shut up?" the boy shot back looking rather stumped.

Harry threw the stick, which held his s'more. "Go on, fetch it, you big piece of lard."

Harry drew back his clenched fist and punched the boy on the bottom side of the jaw before he could punch Harry. A loud disgusting crack erupted as soon as his fist collided with the boy's jaw. Hermione rushed over to prevent him from throwing another punch.

Without any feeling of remorse, Harry watched as the boy spat out blood and what seemed like teeth. The boy scrambled to his feet and took off running.

"What was awesome Harry!" Adam said as he clapped Harry on the back.

Millie looked at what the boy threw up and took off running, her hand over her mouth. Harry looked at Hermione who was still leaning against him.

"Better check on Millie," Adam said as he too took off.

Hermione finally let go and sat down on the log. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

Harry nodded. "No problem," he replied. It really wasn't. He didn't mind sticking up for her at all. He enjoyed it. He smiled and sat down. He put another marshmallow on his stick and began to roast it. Camping wasn't bad at all. He grinned. _Nothing's bad when she's around. _He glanced at her again before going back to staring at his roasting marshmallow.


	8. Chapter Eight Fireflies

**Chapter Eight – Fireflies**

Harry lay in his sleeping bag, staring up at the roof of the tent. From outside he heard the chirping of crickets and buzzing of flies. Beside him lay Adam who was snoring rather loudly. It wasn't because of Adam's loud snoring that Harry couldn't sleep it was because of Hermione.

He kept remembering her fire illuminated face and his heart seemed to flip inside his chest. He was trying to sort out what to do. Every time she was around it was just the best thing. He felt like he never wanted to be away from her and when he was, he longed for her presence. He liked the way her skin felt, the sound of her voice, the twinkle in her eyes when she got an idea. The way her eyes furrow on her forehead when she's concentrating very hard. He liked everything about her. There was no denying that.

It was there, laying in his sleeping bag, that Harry realized how he felt about her. He liked her. More than as a friend. He felt more at ease now that he'd sorted out how he felt about her. No more staying up late wondering why it was his heart reacted in a funny way towards her and whatnot. The only problem was… How was he going to let her know? He couldn't just come right out and say it… They'd been friends for nearly three years now… He couldn't just do that and she was already confused about something.

He jumped slightly when he saw her head poking through the tent flap. He couldn't really see her, but he knew it was her.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry sat up. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Come on, I wanna show you something." She said and disappeared. Harry got out of his sleeping bag, slipped on his shoes and emerged from his tent.

Hermione smiled at him. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his already messy hair. She took his hand and dragged him away from the tents. Harry didn't bother to ask a question, he was just glad he was with her. They entered the forest and walked through the clearing.

She dragged him to a dark area and sat him down on a log. Harry looked around. What was so exciting about being in a dark place at this time of night? His eyes widened as many things popped into his head. Surely she didn't… No way. Of course not! It was just wrong. Even though, Harry began to feel himself sweat.

"Hermione?" he gulped.

"Shh…" she said.

Just then, the whole area began to liven up with buzzing. Harry looked around to spot where the noise was coming from. Little by little, small bulbs of light were floating in the air. They were flying around them in huge clusters. Harry could now see Hermione's face. She was smiling as she looked around her in awe.

"Just in time," she turned to him. "I used to come here a lot when I went camping with my parents… It's beautiful isn't it?"

_Not as beautiful as you… _Harry thought. He returned her smile. "Yeah, really beautiful."

"What'd you think the time is?" she asked. There was something in her eyes that told him she knew something he didn't.

He glanced his watch. "About… Twelve AM."

She smiled up at him. Unexpectedly, she leaned across and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She tried not to blush as she looked at him again.

"What… What was that for?" Harry asked. He was trembling now.

She looked surprised. "You… You forgot?"

Harry was now more confused than ever. "Forgot… Forgot what?"

She laughed. "Your birthday you silly goose!"

Harry laughed. He'd forgotten about his birthday. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own birthday. He smiled as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday Harry," she whispered.

Harry looked up at the fireflies flying around them. He smiled. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. He hugged her, hoping that somehow she'd get a clue about how he felt about her now. As sad as he was, he pulled away.

"Thanks Hermione," he smiled and they sat there, not caring if it was cold, not caring if they got bit by mosquitoes, or were starting to worry people. All that mattered was then and there. All that mattered was them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, another two chapters up! Thanks so much for the reviews and for taking time to read my story! Appreciate it a lot. Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

**_MarauderWormtail89_**


	9. Chapter Nine Ron

**Chapter Nine – Ron**

When they arrived home after a week, they found none other than Ron Weasley. As soon as they got out of the van, Ron ran over, glad to see them. Harry could only stare. What was Ron doing here? If Ron was here it only meant one thing… his alone time with Hermione was over. Harry felt more disappointed than glad to see his best friend. Hermione too seemed disappointed instead of glad.

"What's with you two? You look like someone died," Ron said as he looked at them.

Hermione tried to look as cheerful as possible. "Just tired. Wow Ron, what're you doing here? I thought you were in Italy!"

He shrugged. He eyed Harry who avoided his eyes. "Mum wanted to cut the trip short. Dad got called in from work again." He replied. "So she said I could come here instead."

Harry nodded. "That's great Ron, just great." He couldn't help but sound resentful. "I'll just get—"

Ron stopped him. "You didn't think I'd forgotten about your birthday did you?" he smiled. Harry smiled. "I've got your present up in Hermione's room. "

Harry nodded. He found it silly for him to be slightly annoyed with Ron. He wasn't doing anything wrong. His trip was just cut short and he was his best friend. Feeling a little better, he went with them upstairs to Hermione's room. Sure enough there was a parcel on her bed. Harry ran over and tore it open.

He grinned. It was a delicious looking cake. Of course, nothing could beat Hermione's present at the campsite. It was going to be one of his favorites for a long time. They brought down the cake to the table and they celebrated Harry's birthday even though it was a week later. As Hermione went upstairs to tidy up her room, Ron and Harry went out to the yard. Mr. Granger had given Harry a baseball and now they were going to play catch with it.

"So, how long have you been here?" Harry asked as he threw Ron the ball. Ron shrugged and gave him an estimate. Could he possibly tell Ron about his feelings for Hermione? And if so, what would Ron think? He didn't want him to feel left out or anything.

"Have a good summer with Hermione," Ron asked as he threw back the ball to Harry.

Harry tried not to look too pleased as he caught the ball. "Yeah, I guess."

"Is there… Anything on your mind?"

Harry thought he saw him smile. He shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, you just didn't seem so glad to see me."

"Of course I was! I was just… Surprised is all."

Ron was smiling now. "Come on Harry, I know you've got something you want to tell me. So come on then, tell me."

"Well… Okay, but you've got to promise not to get upset."

"Promise."

"Well, okay, I think I—"

"Hey! Harry! Ron! Guess what!" Hermione had burst through the back door and was running toward them. "Mum and dad says they're taking us to the fair!"

Ron looked confused while Harry looked rather disappointed. He didn't get to tell Ron about his feelings for Hermione and with such an eventful summer, he was never going to get to it.

"The what?" Ron asked. He was beside them now.

"The fair! It's open tonight! Harry, surely you've been to a fair before?" Hermione asked. Harry could only shake his head. "Oh honestly."

"What's a fair?" Ron asked.

"you'll see!" Hermione grinned. "Now come on!"

she'd run off through the back door. Harry sighed. Ron must've noticed the look on his face because he asked,

"Is there something goin' on with you two?"

Harry looked at him, shocked. He then pretended not to look so surprised. He cleared his throat. "nope, now come on, don't wanna miss out on a fair."

"Come on Harry, you can tell me," Ron said as he followed Harry up the steps to the back door. Harry looked at him and sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Now come on."

Ron sighed. "I'm always the last to know, and what's a fair?" he asked as he followed Harry to the car. He just hoped it wasn't anything scary.


	10. Chapter Ten The Fair

**Chapter Ten – The Fair**

"Lemme off! Lemme off!" Ron screamed as the roller coaster did a nosedive before going up again.

Harry and Hermione laughed as the roller coaster did another nosedive. Ron continued to scream in horror. Ron gripped their arms. He was sitting in the middle of them. Finally, to his relief, the ride was over.

Woozy, the three of them got off the roller coaster. Ron leaned on Harry who just laughed.

"You muggles have got serious thrill issues!" Ron shook his head.

"It's just for fun," Hermione said. She stopped and got cotton candy. She offered some to the two boys.

"What's that? It's mighty hairy," Ron backed away. He looked at Harry, horror-struck as he took a tuft of cotton candy and put it in his mouth.

"That's the first time I've seen you turn down food," Hermione grinned.

Harry shared her amusement. Ron, with a quivering had, took a small tuft of cotton candy and put some in his mouth. In less than a minute, he'd taken the whole thing.

"So sweet! And it's pink!" he said happily. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. He was so busy eating he didn't see Harry and Hermione sneak away to get on the Ferris wheel. Though they didn't say it, they both knew the other was glad that Ron wasn't there.

"I've never really been on a Ferris Wheel," Hermione said nervously as she looked down below her. The people seemed tiny like ants in a colony as they moved along. She reached out and took his hand. She made to draw it away but Harry grasped her hand. She remained silent, but secretly, she was glad he didn't let her take her hand away.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as soon as they got off the Ferris wheel.

"Harry looked around. "I don't know. Maybe—"

"HELP! HELP!"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "Ron!" they shouted.

They quickly took off in the direction where Ron's voice was coming from. They found him cornered by clowns who were spraying him with water from their little flowers. Harry rushed to his friend's aid.

"They melted it!" Ron stammered. He was only holding the stick to the cotton candy and it was soggy and dripping with pinkness. "They melted it the fuzzy pink thing! They melted it!" he fell to his knees. "Why? WHY?"

Harry shook his head. "Come on Ron, we'll just get you a new one." Which they did once he was calmed down.

As Hermione left with Ron to dry him up, Harry wandered around. He came upon a game that shot water through a hole, which made a small hammer, hit the bell. Harry tried his luck and won a medium sized bear.

"There you are!" Hermione said. Ron was clutching the back of her coat so he wouldn't get lost as he ate more cotton candy. "What's this?"

Harry shrugged. He smiled and gave it to her. "Won it," he replied. "Just for you." He avoided Ron's eyes. He sensed he was staring at him in wonder.

Hermione gasped. "Really? Oh thank you Harry! It's adorable!" she hugged it tight. She smiled at him and Harry had to look away to keep her from seeing him blush.

It wasn't until Ron and Harry were back at the Granger house that Ron mentioned what he did earlier. They had to end up sharing the extra room that Mr. Granger prepared while Harry and Hermione went camping. Once again, Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Won it, just for you," Ron mimicked Harry's earlier sentence. Harry was glad Ron couldn't see his blushing face. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing… I just gave her a teddy bear, what's wrong with that?" Harry said defensively.

"Oh don't give me that," Ron replied. "Is something going on with you two? And what was with the sneaking away when I wasn't looking huh? Huh? Huh?"

Harry rolled over. "Leave me alone Ron."

"Nuh uh, not until you tell me what's going on with you two!"

Harry sat up. "Will you shut up? She might hear you."

"Come on, tell me."

Harry hesitated. Should he tell Ron how he felt about his other best friend? He looked at Ron's figure in the dark. He couldn't talk about it here; Hermione might hear them. He grabbed Ron's collar and dragged him out through the window. They sat down on the roof, not noticing that Hermione's window was slightly open.

"Okay," Harry said. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut."

Ron nodded. "Go on then."

Harry sighed. He looked at his hands. Where to begin? "Well… I guess these past couple of weeks has been… They've been great. I got to know her more… Which was surprising because you'd figure you know everything about a person after knowing someone for three years. But… well, did you know Hermione could sing? And she's really… out going and pretty and—"

"You like her don't you?" Ron finished off. He was smiling. "Well, I always knew from the first day we met her you'd end up fancying her."

Harry smiled faintly. "Haha, oh. Well… So you haven't got a… Problem… I don't know what to do." He said miserably.

"Tell her then." Ron said simply.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one in the situation!" Harry shook his head.

"Well, you never know until you try… and here's your chance now." Ron said and gestured to the now open window from Hermione's bedroom. She was coming out of it.

"Hey, you guys are up late," she smiled. "What's going on?"

Harry looked to Ron but he was already climbing back through the window and giving him the thumbs up. Hermione sat down beside Harry, not seeming to mind that Ron had gone.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mm hmm?" she replied. She seemed distant once again as she stared blankly ahead of her.

"Have you… Have you figured out that stuff you were confused about?"

"Not… not really no."

"Oh." Harry looked back at the window and there was Ron standing there still nodding him on. "Erm, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Harry."

"Well… Well I think you're a very… Smart witch. And you're very… beautiful and so much fun to be with… I guess—I guess what I'm trying to say I've kind of grown to like you more than just as a friend. And I'd like to pursue… a relationship with you… if you were to give me that privilege."

Harry twiddled his thumbs. What was she going to say? What if she said no? His heart was the only thing he could hear. It was as if someone were holding it right beside his ear. He looked at Hermione.

"Harry… I like you too," Hermione said quietly. Harry's heart seemed to relax a little but she wasn't looking at him, "and I'm glad you feel the same way…"

_Please say yes; please say yes, _Harry thought. Hermione was still avoiding his eyes.

"And believe me, I want to pursue something with you that's beyond friendship," she continued, "but I can't."

Harry felt like his heart fell to the floor and someone stomped on it. He tried not to look hurt but he couldn't help it.

"Harry, we can't do this to Ron. He'll feel left out and it'll cost us a lot. I don't want to lose the closeness we've got. Harry, please, I hope you understand that—"

"Yeah," Harry said rising. "I understand perfectly." And with that he climbed back through the window and shut it. Ron was already lying down in his bed.

"Well, what'd she say?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Shut up," Harry snapped and got into bed. He pulled the covers over him and forced himself to sleep. From his bed, Ron saw that Hermione was getting up too, and she had tears in her eyes. Ron knew exactly what to do. He had to talk to them tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG OMG! Lol I have no idea why I said that.. Oh yeah! Just... 2 more chapters! Hehe poor poor Harry... Ha! Ron, he's so cool! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked that... Even though that wasn't such a nice chapter. Lol. Don't forget to review!

Toodles

**MW89**


	11. Chapter Eleven Good Ol' Ron

**Chapter Eleven – Good Ol' Ron**

Ron didn't know what to think when he saw Hermione and Harry avoiding each other's looks and not saying a word to each other. He felt rather disturbed by the fact that his two best friends were ignoring each other and when they did talk to him, they pretended as if the other didn't exist.

After a rather painfully awkward breakfast, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to their rooms and Ron didn't see them until after dinner. Getting fed up, Ron went upstairs to talk to them but didn't know who to start with. He decided to talk to Hermione first. He approached her door and knocked.

"Come in," said a gloomy voice from inside.

Ron slowly opened the door and peeked in. there was Hermione sitting on her bed staring up at the ceiling. He entered the room and sat down on the foot of her bed. She didn't say anything to him.

"So, what's going on?" Ron finally asked. Hermione didn't look at him.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Not true. I know what Harry talked to you about last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So why'd you stomp all over his heart then?"

"Oh sure," Hermione said sulkily, "take his side."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I just want to know what happened."

"He asked me out," Hermione said curtly. "There I said it. Are you happy now?"

"No. I know that he asked you out. I want to know why you said no."

"Because I felt like it!" she snapped. "Honestly Ronald, don't stick your nose in other people's businesses."

"Well this is my business! You're my friends and I hate seeing you being so mean and weird to each other. Now, tell me why you said no!"

Hermione finally sat up and Ron saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I said no because of you." She muttered.

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide. "Me? Me? You don't mean that you—"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Ew, no!" she sighed. "Not that… No, you're very likeable Ron, I just… don't _like_ you, in that way."

"I'm appalled. Really, I am. But, this isn't about me. What're you worried about me for?"

"Well… I just thought… I thought if Harry and I were to start dating you'd feel left out and we'd ruin our friendship. I didn't want that to happen and I didn't want you to feel like we'd gone and abandoned you and put our needs before yours…" Hermione explained.

Ron scoffed. "Oh, come on. If you want to date him, date him. Honestly, I don't want to be the one to stand in your way. You know perfectly well I'm okay with it. So, go on then."

"But I've already said no! Do you know how stupid I'll look?"

"So? Would you rather have him miserable or would you rather you look stupid and give him and you the chance to be happy?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Ron smiled proudly as he knew he'd affected his best friend's decision. "Well," she said, "I guess I could… I want to… But what do you think he'll say?"

"Hmm… I don't know, hang on, I'll go talk to him," Ron stood up and ran to the other room where Harry was standing by the window, his forehead rested against the cool glass. "Harry?"

Harry didn't look at him. He mumbled, "It's going to rain…"

Ron steered him away from the window. Harry looked up at him blankly. Ron was afraid Harry was taking this a little too seriously and was afraid he'd gone insane. Just to be sure, he punched Harry on the shoulder. Harry's expression turned from blank to anger.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded rubbing the spot where Ron had hit him. "Have you gone mad?"

"Just wanted to see if you're still sane," Ron grinned. "So, listen. I've just talked to Hermione—(Harry sighed)—and she wants to talk to you."

Harry didn't seem glad about the news. "Oh. What about? Is she going to tell me more excuses?"

"No, she just wants to talk to you. Do tell me you're going to give her a chance. Please?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"Because you're my friends and I hate being stuck in the middle so, come on, go on and talk to her. She's waiting for you."

Harry sighed. "Oh all right…" he said and trudged out of the room. He slowly walked over to Hermione's room. Ron followed happily. He walked in and saw Hermione was sitting on the bed looking rather nervous. "You wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door," Hermione replied. Harry shut the door before Ron could come in. Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about… About last night…"

"Hehe," said a voice from beyond the door. They both looked at it and rolled their eyes. Hermione gestured for him to come out of the window with her and soon they were sitting side by side on the roof.

Harry couldn't help but feel nervous. What did she have to say now? Was she going to add more to what she said the night before? He didn't know if he could handle if it she were. He twiddled his thumbs.

"Well… What is it you wanted to talk to me about," Harry asked. He might as well get it over with.

Hermione took a while to respond. Where to start? How to begin? She looked at him and found that everything she'd been practicing in her head had suddenly disappeared.

_Well… I might as well get this over with…_ she cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. _I can't do this! I can't! _She shook her head. She had to do it. She wanted to be with him as badly as he wanted to be with her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth again.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to her. She immediately looked away.

"Um…" she said. _Okay… here we go…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I didn't mean for anyone to hate Ron! Lol, I can't believe I did that.. Lol anyway, Ron's cool! But like you care right? He's the comic relief lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! _


	12. Chapter Twelve It's Raining

**Chapter Twelve – It's Raining**

"Um…" Hermione frowned with concentration. "Last night you said I was… Well you said a lot of things."

"I said you were beautiful and smart," Harry said softly.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Smart, but—" a raindrop fell on her nose.

Harry looked up as a raindrop fell on his glasses. "It's going to rain," he said absent-mindedly.

"Hmm… Okay, look Harry, you were wrong about me being smart."

Harry was now looking at her. Hermione's brown eyes met his green ones. His heart skipped a beat. The rain was falling slightly faster.

"You see Harry," Hermione continued, "I'm not as smart as you think I am. If… If I was smart, I would've never… I wouldn't have said no."

Harry didn't know whether to smile or not. Harry could only nod. They sat in silence for what seemed like a like time before any of them said another word.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Hermione finally spoke. The rain was pouring harder. So hard it was beginning to emit sounds from the roof. She nervously ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I want… I want you…" she trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I want you to give me the privilege you were asking of me last night," Hermione closed her eyes.

Now the rain was pouring down but neither of them made to move. Harry had his face upturned toward the sky, his eyes closed, letting the rain pour down on him. Hermione stared at him.

_Oh come on, _she thought desperately. She now knew how Harry had felt last night. The anticipation of waiting for an answer was terrible. _Say something, anything! _When she turned to face him, he was very close to her. He was gazing into her eyes. Hermione found herself breathless.

Before she could ask him what he was doing, he leaned closer; his lips were now only inches away. She watched as a raindrop ran down the bridge of his nose and fall off.

Harry, still gazing into her eyes, pushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes and cupped her chin. He leaned closer, his lips finally meeting her trembling ones. Hermione slid her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as she returned the kiss. They were soaking wet now, but they didn't care. After a long passionate kiss, Harry pulled away.

"Well," Hermione said, her heart pounding and panting for breath. "Say something, Harry." She was afraid he'd do what she'd done.

Harry simply smiled. "It's raining."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, it is raining."

Inside the spare room, Ron stood by the window. He was now grinning from ear to ear. He felt like he'd just watched a movie. First he was worried, then he saw the kiss and he knew everything was going to be okay. Unable to contain his happiness Ron danced out of the room. He'd done it. He'd gotten them together.

"And to think they were worried about me," Ron smirked. "They've no clue I've already got myself a girlfriend, hehe." Still dancing, Ron approached the stairs and accidentally fell. It didn't matter to him. His best friends were happy and so was he. Regardless of the pain, he stood and continued to dance on.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Omg, another finished work of...I wouldn't say art... Well whatever. I'm SO sorry for the crappy ending! I got the idea and it wouldn't go away so I wrote it... I'm sorry if it's crap! But either way, I'm glad so many of you reviewed and read! You people rock! Did I mention I love you all? Lol anyways I just wanna say a few words to some people:

**IRENE!** -- Lmao omg I loved your reviews! Haha awesome. Thanks for reviewing! You the best... NOT! jk

**Zarroc** -- Thanks for the great reviews! I loved them. )

**TxA-Gunfighter** -- I gotta say, your reviews were awesome! Lol was there one for like each chapter? Lol it was great! Thanks for reading!

**Kyree24** -- Lol I'm sorry if I made you hate Ron more! That wasn't the intent of his character in this story he was more of the uh... The person who got them together! Haha anyways, hope you liked the story!

**Rodrigo** -- Thanks for the reviews! You rock!

**Kaylee** -- Hahahahaha loved your ch11 review lolz! You're awesome

**The Gryffindor Drummer** -- You reviewed for each time I mentioned! I LOVE YOU! Lol well you're not the only one! I love everyone who reviewed!

To anyone I mised, I'm glad you took time out of your busy lives to read this story of mine (even though it ain't the best) and I hope you liked it! Anyways, thanks again and I wish you nothing but good health and everything later on in the future!

**MarauderWormtail89**


End file.
